Unforeseen Complications
by flowerofsin
Summary: Mild spoilers for the 'Turn Back the Pendulum' arc of the manga. When absolute hypnosis goes absolutely wrong. Pairing: Shinji/Aizen.


Title: Unforeseen Complications

Author: Eumenides (flowerofsin)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Shinji/Aizen

Word Count: 1,323

Summary: Mild spoilers for the 'Turn Back the Pendulum' arc of the manga. When absolute hypnosis goes absolutely wrong.

Walking down the corridor with a stack of papers cradled in one arm, Aizen smiled faintly, pleased with how everything had been going as well as he'd hoped. Before executing the next portion of his plan, Aizen had decided to do a trial run of things. The shinigami who had taken Aizen's place near Shinji's side for a few days seemed to not have been detected as an impostor by his captain judging by the man's report. Sousuke felt confident to move onto the next stage in the coming days.

Knocking on the door to his captain's office, Aizen heard Shinji bid him to come inside. Sousuke entered the room to find Hirako sitting on the couch with his back to him, the music from the phonograph floating through the room.

Shinji turned to gaze over his shoulder at his second in command. "I was waiting for you to stop by," Hirako informed him with a faint smile on his face. The shinigami rose from his seat to walk over to the other man.

"Is there something you wanted from me, captain?" Aizen asked.

"Come have a drink with me," Shinji answered, grasping Sousuke by the arm to steer him toward the low table off to one side in the room. A bottle and two cups sat in the center of it.

"I thought that we should go over the paperwork that is due today," Aizen told him, frowning slightly. "You know how annoyed Yamamoto-sama gets when shinigami shirk their duties."

"Don't worry about that," his captain told him as he gestured for him to kneel before the table. Shinji grasped the papers from Aizen's hands to place them on his desk, forgotten about for the moment. "We'll have plenty of time for things like that later," he reassured.

Aizen hid a frown when he noticed how his captain moved to sit rather close to him. Setting a sake cup in front of Aizen, Shinji poured some of the clear liquid into it, leaning toward Sousuke as he did so.

"Luckily, I was able to get more of this brand, since you seemed to like it so much," Hirako told his vice captain, a lopsided grin on his face.

Aizen gazed at his captain, at a loss for what the man was talking about. Something was definitely off about current circumstances, but the shinigami who took his place hadn't told him of anything unusual that had occurred. Could there have been something that the other man left out of his report?

"Come on, drink up!" Shinji encouraged, nudging Sousuke with his elbow. He picked up Aizen's sake cup to place it into his hand, retrieving his own and downing it quickly, making a pleased sound as he poured himself another.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking, Hirako-sama?" Aizen asked, growing mildly uncomfortable at not knowing the reasons behind his captain's unusually amicable behavior toward him.

Shinji turned to gaze at him, raising an eyebrow at the expression on his face. "You seem a little suspicious, Sousuke-kun."

"Oh, I'm not suspicious at all. I just think we should get work done before any sort of leisure time," Aizen replied.

Shinji placed an elbow on the table, leaning against his upturned hand as he gazed at Aizen for a moment. His blonde hair spilled over his shoulder as he sighed. "I suppose I really am that transparent."

"Hirako-sama?"

Shinji loomed closer toward him, making Aizen have to resist the impulse to pull away. "But you can't blame me for wanting a repeat of last night."

Sousuke blinked, at a momentary and unusual loss for words. The man couldn't possibly mean what his words suggested. The way his captain placed hands on his chest to slide slowly up to his shoulders unfortunately confirmed this meaning.

Shinji grinned, not put off by Aizen's look of surprise. "You're all business most of the time, so even I was surprised how much you're able to... unwind after getting a little sake into you." His eyes narrowed slyly. "Getting you tipsy last night was the best thing I ever did, I think."

The words that were going to leave Aizen's mouth were cut off by lips pressing firmly to his. His eyes widened, not believing where this situation was going. His replacement had looked a little under the weather this morning. Apparently it wasn't from mere lack of sleep as Sousuke had first thought. He had either not remembered much of the night before to inform Aizen or had deliberately left out what had occurred between him and his captain. In any event, Soul Society would be less one shinigami when Aizen got out of this.

"Hirako-sama," Sousuke said when he managed to break the kiss, "we really should do some work first before this sort of thing."

Noting the mild alarm on Aizen's face that the shinigami wasn't able to hide, Shinji smirked, pushing him backward and pressing him against the floor. He grinned down at his vice captain, blonde hair falling down around Sousuke's face like a curtain.

"You don't think I'm going to let you play shy after the things you did last night, do you?"Shinji asked him, his smirk lecherous. "If it's sake you need to relax, I'll be happy to give you some." He pulled away to reach up and grab Aizen's untouched sake cup, draining it. Shinji returned to press against Aizen, sealing his mouth to the other man's to part his lips with his own, alcohol flowing between them.

Feeling a knee pressed between his legs, Aizen stiffened as Shinji kissed him deeply, a hand sliding between them to slip inside his clothing. Sousuke frowned as he relaxed against the wooden floor. He raised a hand to place on Shinji's shoulder. He thought that he'd moved beyond the need to please superiors with his body. Sousuke's eyes narrowed before they closed. He supposed he could endure this sort of thing in the interests of not arousing the man's suspicions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling through the fogged glasses askew on his face, Aizen panted for breath, recovering from the treatment that his captain had given him. He grimaced, sore in places in a way he could hardly remember. He hazarded a glance over at Shinji who lay next to him, wearing a grin that rivaled that of a cat that had eaten a nest full of canaries. Aizen frowned. He would definitely be needing a replacement for the shinigami he was planing to kill when he left his captain's office.

For his part, Shinji lay next to his vice captain, marveling at the diversion that had been as pleasant as he'd imagined it would be. He could hardly believe that he'd gotten Aizen to play along with him. Hirako had noticed that something had been off with his vice captain for the past few days, so he had wanted to put his suspicions to the test. Shinji smirked as he heard Aizen shift next to him, concealing a groan of discomfort. It had almost been cute how Sousuke had been so flustered by events that he hadn't been sure occurred while he had been away, events that Shinji had fabricated. And if Hirako's idea on exposing what he'd suspected was a bit extreme, well, he had to see how far his vice captain would go to maintain his own illusions. Hirako wondered how Aizen had pulled off the trick, making every one around Soul Society see the impostor as being the real thing. He also wondered what purpose it served. Shinji's smile broadened. At least he'd gotten something out of it for his burden of having such a vice captain. As duplicitous as Aizen seemed to be, even Shinji had to admit that he was a rather attractive man. Lisa wasn't the only one in Seireitei with healthy interests.

End


End file.
